Chosen Allies
by kelles
Summary: Animeverse set after the series. Walter comes to the aid of Seras when Alucard mistreats her and it threatens Walter's friendship with the vampire. This is complete but I will be writing a sequel. WxS.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note:** This is a story I wrote in response to a challenge for the LiveJournal community Fictionhaven. The challenge was to write a story where two close characters have a falling out and walk away from a long time friendship. The friendship is Alucard & Walter from the animeverse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing or its sexy characters.

* * *

Seras smiled remembering last night. It had started out so innocently but had ended with **that kiss.** If anyone would have asked her when she first arrived at Hellsing, Seras never would have believed them. No, she would have guessed it would have been her Master instead. But sadly, Alucard was not that nice to her. His treatment of his fledgling wasn't awful. He treated her okay for the most part. Well, except for the scolding, teasing, and ignoring that Seras had to endure. Alucard acted more like a disinterested, demanding, and insane father then a potential lover. Seras knew there was only one woman that her Master wanted – Integral. And it was perfectly okay with her. Since Seras had gotten to know what Alucard was really like, she didn't even want him that way anymore. Still, Seras never would have guessed that it would be Walter that she would kiss. 

Seras had been spending more time with Walter but their relationship was strictly platonic. When things got slow around Hellsing, Seras enjoyed having someone to talk to. Integral was nice but getting to know her had proved somewhat difficult. Walter on the other hand had been very receptive to a friendship. They didn't do much - being a vampire limited ones choices. Sometimes they did go for walks or they would talk when Walter brought Seras her "meal" of donated blood. Lately though, Seras had been helping Walter with his garden.

One night they had come upon his garden during one of their walks. When she was a little girl, Seras used to help her mother with their vegetable garden. One of Seras' regrets was never learning how to take care of the garden herself. She had spent many nights in the orphanage feeling guilty about letting her mum's garden die. And Walter was thrilled that he had someone to teach about his passion – growing vegetables.

There had been a full moon that night. Seras wondered if the moon was the reason she felt so silly. They had both kidded around with each other quite a bit but it was Seras that started with the dirt. Seras and Walter had been digging up the soil making space for some new seeds. All had gone well until Seras hit something hard with her shovel. _Damn rock, I'll get you out of my garden._ She had used so much force that rock did come out, along with a large amount of dirt.

"Walter! Watch out!" Seras yelled. The rock had nearly hit him in the head. Luckily, the butler ducked when he heard her warning. Unfortunately, he could not escape getting hurt by the soil. Seras had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. Walter just looked too cute with dirt on his head and face. She started to walk over to him. "I am so sorry, Walter. It's not my fault. Bloody rock."

Walter saw the smile on her face. "This, Miss Victoria, is nothing to smile about. I now have dirt in my hair and on my face." Even though he was not happy about the soil on his head, he could not help but grin at her.

Seras stood on her tip toes to see the dirty on his hair. She took off her glove and used it to get some of the dirt off of his hair. Seras didn't know that by doing this she had put her chest inches away from Walter's eyes. "There, that's better."

"Yes, I suppose so. What about the rest of it, Miss Victoria?"

Seras looked at him and there was dirt on his face and chest. "Umm, let me see." She couldn't use the glove any longer, it was covered in dirt itself. She used her hand to dust off his shirt. When she arrived at his face – that was when everything changed between them. "You have quite a bit of dirt on your face."

"I am quite aware of that, Miss Victoria." Walter replied.

"Umm, okay. Would you like me to remove that as well?" Seras asked.

"Well, you did put it there, Miss Victoria." Walter answered.

Seras touched his face softly with her cool hands. She wondered if it was the temperature that made Walter shudder. Seras pulled her hand away – sometimes she hated being a vampire. "I'm sorry, my hands are cold and my gloves are dirty. I'm not sure what---"

Walter grabbed her hand and placed it back on his face. "It is quite all right, Miss Victoria. I quite like the way your hand feels."

Seras grinned and gently caressed his face while she dusted off the soil. She could tell by the look in his eyes that her actions were giving Walter pleasure. Seras put her other hand on the left side of his face even though there was not a spec of dirt on it. For a few seconds neither one of them said a word – they just gazed into each others eyes. Surprising even herself, it was Seras who had initiated the kiss. She pulled him towards her and kissed him softly on the lips. She loved the way he tasted – like a fine cup of English tea.

Walter pulled her closer to his body. He had wanted this from the moment she had arrived at Hellsing. Not just because she was a beautiful young woman. Seras Victoria had a beautiful soul as well and he had wanted all of her. The feeling of her chest against his was almost too much for the man. Walter pulled away just a little. He did not want her to feel his arousal. She surely would think that he was a dirty old man. He sighed as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored every inch of it.

They were so wrapped up in the moment, in each other that they never heard or even felt Alucard's presence until he appeared in back of them.

"Surely, Angel of Death, you have better romantic prospects then my fledgling." Alucard taunted the couple.

Seras pulled away, embarrassed both by what she was doing and Alucard's comment.

"Good evening, Lord Alucard. Not that it's any of your business, but I will make my own choices at romantic partners. Since when have you cared about my love life?"

"Since it involved my fledgling, Walter." Alucard stated. He seemed to consider whether or not he truly cared. "Well not really, it just surprised me." Alucard glared at Seras.

"Did you need something, Master?" Seras asked.

"Yes, Police Girl, I did. Or rather my Master does. You are to come with me now for a meeting with my Master. She has a mission for us. In the future, you tell me where you are going if you leave the manor, understood?"

Seras nodded. She turned to Walter and smiled at him. "Thank you, Walter for --- everything. I'll see you…later."

Walter squeezed her hand when she left and wondered how in the bloody hell he could be so lucky. Still, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Walter did not like the way Alucard had treated Seras Victoria. She didn't deserve to be mistreated at all but how could he say anything to the all powerful Nosferatu? Walter wanted to treat her like his princess. Still the feeling would not go away as he watched Seras return to the mansion with her Master.


	2. Failure

Alucard didn't speak a word to Seras as they walked back to the mansion. The fledgling felt like she could just die from embarrassment. Seras felt like a teenager who had been caught making out with her boyfriend by her father. And Alucard was acting so damn weird about it. Seras could not figure it out. Alucard never gave any indication that he wanted her. Why would he even care if she kissed Walter or anyone else for that matter? Seras gave up thinking about it. Sometimes there was just no figuring out her Master.

Alucard and Seras were still silent when they entered Integral's office. Alucard sat down first and greeted his Master. "Master, we're ready to receive our orders."

Integral grinned at the two. Something wasn't quite right but she would not put her finger on it.  
"Hello – Alucard, Seras. Is everything all right? You both seem…different."

"I'm fine, Sir. And ready to hear about the mission." Seras answered and glared at Alucard. It would just be weird if he said anything to Integral.

"Oh, it is nothing Master. Perhaps I'll tell you about it later – but now is not the time." Alucard said with a smirk.

"Whatever --- Alucard. We've had reports of attacks in the East End. It disturbs me because all of those attacked are children – well young teens. There were three children turned this week. I think there is a good chance of you finding the vampire tonight. He didn't attack last night that we're aware of. Tonight he'll be hungry. Any questions?" Integral took a sip of her tea while she waited for them to answer.

"No, Master." Alucard answered.

"Will we be accompanied by any soldiers?" Seras asked

"I almost forgot. Yes, I'll be sending five men. You can ride with them since you haven't mastered other modes of transportation." Integral replied. "The van is out front. You better hurry Seras before they leave."

"Yes, Sir." Seras saluted Integral and rushed out to the van.  
-----------

Once they arrived at the mission sight, Seras separated from the men. Sir Integral had told her that they still felt a little uneasy around her so she usually went on missions alone or investigated. Seras hated that the other soldiers would fear her and the idea was simply laughable. Sure she was strong but she would never harm one of her comrades. Never.

They had entered some abandoned houses where the vampires were last seen. Seras heard what sounded like a fight in the one next door. _Alucard must have found some vampires._ Nothing could have prepared Seras for what she saw when she walked opened the door for the next room.

There were children feeding off of adults and other children. The vampires couldn't have been more then twelve or thirteen. _Who would turn children as young as these into vampires? That is just so bloody cruel._ She aimed her pistol – the Harconnen wasn't neccessary in this situation. "Move away from the human." She ordered.

The young vampire glared at her with golden eyes before he started laugh. "Like I would listen to a traitor like you." The vampire spoke in a foreign language to a few of the human prey.

Seras couldn't determine what they were speaking – it sounded to her like Gaelic. She placed her hand on the trigger, ready to silence the vampires forever and hesitated just a second too long.

The sound of gunfire roared through house. Seras looked at her gun – she had not fired yet.  
Seras heard the sound before she felt the bullet in her back – it had just missed her heart. She slowly turned to see who had shot her, expecting to see the obnoxious vampire.

But, the shooter was human. Seras froze as the human continued to shoot silver bullets into her body. They burned like hell. The other vampires' laughter rang in her ears. Seras aimed her gun at the shooter. She couldn't kill a human – take away their life. The police girl knew she would survive – she was immortal. Finally Seras managed to shoot the human but aimed at a spot that would not inflict mortal damage. The last thing she remembered was Alucard's voice inside her head.

_Seras Victoria – what are you doing? Why are you so weak? Fight back at whoever has done this to you. You are stronger then them._

_It's too late, Master. I just…can't._

Her voice went silent. Alucard was furious. Why in the hell would someone with power refuse to use it? Now he had to cut his fight short and help her. Integral would never forgive him if he let her die on such an easy mission. Alucard had so wanted to torture his opponent and now he would just have to kill him. _Seras will pay for this – I don't even have tme to consume his soul._ Alucard filled his opponent with bullets and begrudgingly transported himself to the house where Seras was.  
--------------  
Alucard was sickened by what he saw. His fledgling was passed out and there were humans filling her with holes. The idiots were helping the other vampires. Letting the vampires drink their blood and now defending them against Seras. _Stupid girl._ He pried inside her mind and what he suspected was true. Seras had not wanted to kill a human. She finally managed to shoot a few rounds off but that was after they had filled her with holes. Alucard licked his lips, thinking how good fresh human blood would taste. It had been far too long since he had fed from a human – and here was a room full of them.

When Alucard appeared from the mist every being in the room froze and looked at him. They could sense his power. The vampire that seemed to be in charge, a youth no older then 16 years old, addressed him.

"So have you come to eat in our smorgasbord of blood? We have a variety of subjects for you to choose from. Do you prefer male or female?"

"Shut up!" Alucard yelled. "I would not even associate with you. You are not even worthy of being in my presence." Alucard shot the vampire. The look on the vampire's face was priceless. The poor fool actually thought that they were going to be friends. _How ridiculous._ Alucard laughed insanely as he finished off the rest of the vampires.

Some of the humans stayed and a few tried to run away. He attacked the cowards first. They screamed until he silenced them forever. Their blood felt wonderful dripping down his throat and their fear was delicious. A young kid sat on the other side of the room. Alucard watched in disgust as he put the gun to his head and shot himself. _Pathetic. So many humans are so weak – they just give up._ Alucard slaughtered the humans that had survived. He didn't have time to drink their blood – Seras needed him.

Seras started to awaken – she felt his presence. A weak smile formed on her lips. "Master..."

"I am very disappointed in you Police Girl. How can you belong to me and yet be so utterly pathetic?" Alucard pulled a blood bag out of his jacket. "Here, drink this."

Seras drank slowly and could feel her energy returning slowly. She was going to be okay.

"Why Seras? Why didn't you attack them. They were shooting at you." Alucard asked.

"But-but-but---Master. I just couldn't at first. They were humans. I've never taken a human life. Then I tried to --- but it was too late. The silver burned so bloody much."

"Of course it does. You **are** a vampire." Alucard replied sardonically. He was still angry but now wasn't the time to address her mistakes. Alucard would wait until she was strong enough to be punished.

"How am I going to get back? I don't want the other soldiers to see me like this." Seras explained to her Alucard.

"I could call Walter. You're not strong enough to come with me." Alucard answered, remembering the sight of the two of them kissing. He wasn't sure why it disturbed him. It just did.

Seras nodded and continued to sip the blood. Funny, she thought, how drinking the cool substance seemed to warm her insides. Seras heard Alucard calling Walter as she drifted back to sleep. She never even felt her Master placing her in the back of Walter's car.

"Will she be okay, Alucard?" Walter asked, concerned about Seras.

"She'll be fine. Did you forget whose blood she has in her veins? Give her more blood when you get back to Hellsing. By tomorrow she'll be fine." Alucard stated flatly.

"I should be getting back." Walter stated as he shut Seras' door. He studied Alucard for a few moments. He found his lack of emotion disconcerting. Walter knew Alucard was no longer human…still it seemed like he should show more concern for his vampiric child. There were times when Walter simply could not understand Alucard. This was probably the reason why he never took Alucard up the offers he made to him when he was a young man.

Walter was worried about Seras. There was something quite disturbing about Alucard's attitude. He sensed that the Master Vampire was angry at Seras for failing him. Walter had learned the hard way – having Alucard mad at you was never a good thing. It was particularly frustrating to Walter because what could he possibly do now. The butler may be skilled in combat skills but he was no match for Alucard. If Alucard did harm Seras Victoria, he would be more helpless as she.  
_I'll figure out something, Seras. I'll do whatever I can to protect you. Hopefully, it'll be enough._


	3. Penance

Walter carried Seras into her room in the basement. It was a bit of a struggle but he felt bad for the poor girl. The silver bullets had made her incredible weak. He didn't think she had the energy to walk more then a few steps. Walter sighed in relief as he set her down on the coffin-bed. He had to sit down to recover for a few moments.

"Walter? Alucard?" Seras called out and tried to get up before collapsing back on the bed.

"Don't get up yet, Miss Victoria. You are still very weak from the silver bullets. I'm going to get you some blood. Don't try to get up until you drink it."

Seras rolled over an moaned from the pain. "Thank you, Walter. I'll be a good girl, I promise. Where is my Master?"

"Oh Alucard? I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" Walter asked.

"No reason really. I just have the feeling I'm in serious trouble with him. He had to rescue me didn't he? All because I hesitated when the men shot at me. I feeling like a total idiot."

"We all mistakes, Miss Victoria. Even you vampires are human in that regard. I better go now to get your nourishment." Walter headed towards the door.

"Walter, thank you. It means a lot to me – just you being here. I wish Alucard could be half as understanding as you." 

"I wish I could tell you it was possible, Miss Victoria but frankly I can't. It'll be okay though." Walter replied as he left. He had to wake Seras up when he returned so she could drink the blood. She needed it if her body was going to heal.

Walter stayed with Seras until she drank several packets of blood. The butler knew she would need to be strong to face Alucard tomorrow. Walter may have been too old to take Alucard on, but he intended on doing whatever he could to help Seras. The poor girl had been through so much and got no empathy from Alucard. Or even Integral. Not that either of those two could help it themselves. They just didn't have it in them to begin with. Walter stroked Seras' hair as she drifted off to sleep. He wanted to do so much to her – but it was not the right time. _I can wait as long as it takes Miss Victoria. I have a feeling you are one thing that is worth waiting for._

Walter finally left the young vampire's room. He didn't exactly want Alucard to see him taking care of her. Walter was sure that Alucard would accuse him of coddling her. His attitude had changed since he caught the two of them kissing. Walter thought it strange that Alucard would even care what Seras Victoria did but perhaps it was whatever twisted fatherly instincts he had left over from his humanity.  
---------------------------------  
"I don't understand, Alucard. What do you mean Seras needs to be taught a lesson?" Integral asked her servant who had just returned from the mission. "Do you want me to imprison her? I don't think that is appropriate."

"No Master, it is a lesson only I can teach her. I'll have to wait until she heals but she must learn that she can fail me like she did." Alucard answered.

"Alucard, how do you know she didn't learn by what happened tonight? Don't you think the poor girl has suffered enough? For God's sake, her body was filled with so much silver she couldn't' even walk to her own room." Integral shut her mouth when she realized what she had said. Walter told her not to let Alucard know.

"What did you say, Master?" Alucard inquired. This was news to him. "Then just how did the Police Girl get to her room?"

"Forget I said anything. Does it really matter?"

"Yes, Master, it does. How can she possibly get stronger if you and Walter coddle her so? She is my servant – I need to handle this. I was just letting you know my plans. Once Seras Victoria recovers I will need to discipline her." Alucard stated, his voice quiet.

"Very well, Alucard. She is your servant but I don't like it. Just don't' let it interfere with your missions – or hers. You may go now. I think I'm going to finish up this paperwork and head to bed. It is getting late."

"Good night, Master." Alucard left through the door for a change. Every once in awhile he liked to surprise Integral by doing things the way humans did.  
------------------------  
The next week went by uneventful for everyone at Hellsing. Seras trained with the troops and did not go on any missions. Her body was so tired that she did not have the energy to go on any moonlit walks with Walter either. She was suprised by how much it disappointed her. The walks were the only thing that Seras did for fun. The vampire was worried that Walter would forget about her once she recovered. The butler still stopped by and they would chat about books and movies when he dropped off her daily ration of blood. But, something seemed different about him. Seras wasn't sure what it was, but it almost seemed like Walter was afraid to appear too close to her. She hoped it was just her weakened physical state. Seras was really starting to care about Walter in a different way. She didn't want the stupid mistake she made at the mission to ruin whatever it was they had. Or could have.

It was the time of night that Seras and Walter usually went on their walks when she heard someone approach her door just as she was waking. _Finally, Walter's come to ask me to help him with his garden. I'm so sick of this dreary room._

"No, Seras, it is not Walter but I." Alucard spoke as he walked towards her, his voice sounded deadly serious.

"Oh Master, I haven't been out to help Walter since before---"

"Since before you disappointed me on your mission." Alucard scolded his fledgling.

Seras merely nodded and looked down. She knew this time would come. That she would have to face her failure as a vampire and Hellsing soldier.

"Come Seras Victoria. Tonight you are going for a walk with me." Alucard ordered.

"Yes, Master." Seras replied. As she walked out of the mansion with her Master, Seras hoped that a lecture about how she had to leave her humanity behind was all that Alucard had planned. Somehow she suspected it was much worst then that. The only question in her mind was by how much.  
----------------------  
Walter watched as Seras and Alucard leave. He fought the urge to follow them. The butler wanted to protect her but knew it was not his place to interfere, at least not yet. It pained his heart to watch her leave – knowing Alucard had something cruel planned. Walter accepted the fact that he would have to wait until they returned to help her.

Seras and Alucard walked deep into the woods behind the mansion. The area they were in was pitch black. If they had been humans, neither would have been able to see a thing but the darkness. For once, Seras was grateful for her vampiric powers. But, she would have given anything to be back in her room alone – away from Alucard.

Alucard grabbed his fledgling roughly by the shoulders. He glared at her with all the hatred he felt for humanity. "Tell me why, Seras. Why did you put the human's life ahead of your own."

"I-I-I don't know, Master. I wasn't really. I just didn't know if it was okay. I've never taken a human life before." Seras prayed she did not cry – Alucard would think tears were weak.

"Police Girl – if you were a cop wouldn't you defend yourself? Isn't that what they teach you at, what is it called – Police Academy?" Alucard asked.

"Yes – Master but that's different! If I was a cop, I'd be human the same as them. I wouldn't be more powerful then them. It just doesn't seem fair." Seras screamed at her Master.

"Don't lie to me. If you were a cop, you would have guns and armor that the common thug doesn't have. You would have to kill to defend yourself. It is no different. You make a pathetic vampire and a worst cop. If you worked for me, Police Girl, I'd fire you." Alucard lectured her.

Seras hung her head. Perhaps Alucard was right about her. Maybe she was a pathetic failure. There was no arguing with Alucard even if he was wrong. In his mind there was correct answer but his own.

"Look at me, Police Girl!" Alucard yelled at her. "It's time you learned how real vampires defend their lives. Shoot me, Seras Victoria."

"Wha-what did you say, Master?" Seras asked, trying to hid the fear in her voice. She wondered if Alucard had lost his sanity. Maybe he never was sane, even when he was alive.

"You heard me – shoot me. I'm ordering you to. I want to show you how you should have handled things."

Seras hands were shaking as she aimed the gun at Alucard. It took several shots for Seras to hit him and cause any real damage. She watched as Alucard regenerated the injuries she had caused with her bullets. Seras decided she wasn't just going to take whatever her Master had planned. She would go down fighting. Seras continued to shoot as Alucard approached her. He paused a few times to heal his wounds. A sense of panic went through her as Seras realized she had just used her last bullet.

Alucard reached her and hit Seras threw Seras' body hard against the tree. She struggled to get up. Alucard put his hands around her neck and held her against the tree in mid-air. "This is what you can do without any weapons." Alucard punched Seras several times hard in the jaw and stomach. Seras tried to fight back but Alucard was too strong for her. Her Master grew tired of hitting her. Seras' face was covered in blood. He slammed her head up against the tree and watched her slide down.

"Do you know now, Seras Victoria? Just how strong you are – if only you would use your power. I only used a fraction of my power against you. I would have killed you if I used any more. I did it for you, Seras Victoria. You must get stronger or you will end up dead. If I hadn't been there to rescue you last week – those humans would have put a silver bullet in your chest." Alucard screamed at her.

Seras couldn't stop the tears nor did she try. Alucard already thought she was weak. What difference could tears make? She did not reply to his words but tried to get up instead. Her whole body was aching and Seras could feel herself losing blood.

"Get up, Police Girl. Your knight in shining armor won't be coming to carry you home tonight."

They walked back in silence – Seras stayed about 100 feet behind Alucard. She could barely walk as she limped down the path. Seras wanted to collapse but Alucard had taken her so far out in the woods that she did not know how to find her way back. As much as she hated it, she needed him right now. They finally arrived and Seras walked as fast as she could to her room. The young vampire collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep. The injuries she received tonight hurt almost as much as she did inside.

Outside her door, the butler stood. Watching. Waiting. And listening to her pain. Walter knew she needed the time alone. That was fine. It was better if Walter did not see her right now as angry as he was at Alucard. The vampire would pay for causing her so much pain but he just had to figure out how


	4. Protect

A few hours had passed since Seras had returned - her body battered and bruised. It was time for her blood delivery and Walter brought it into her as usual. The lid to her coffin was still down. This was not a rare occurance – just unusal. Once in awhile Seras had slept past dawn. He usually didn't wake her but tonight he made an exception. Walter knew how badly she needed the blood to heal her injuries.

Seras was still asleep when she heard the knocking on her coffin. For a few brief seconds the vampire forgot what had happened last night. As she reached for the button to raise the lid, the pain reminded her all too well what had happened. Seras finally reached the button and the top of the coffin rose. She was pleased to see it was not Alucard who had knocked. He was the last person she wanted to see. In fact, Seras wouldn't mind if she never saw her Master again.

"Walter, you brought some blood. Thank you." Her voice was weak as if each word required effort.

"Of course, Miss Victoria. Why wouldn't I?" Walter smiled at her as he handed the blood to her.

"You could have just left it."

"Then how would you have gotten it, Miss Victoria. I saw what he did to you. Hurry and drink it so your injuries will heal." Walter saw that Sersa was struggling to get up. _That damn bastard. There was no need to hurt her so bloody much._ He extended his hand . Seras didn't argue or decline his offer of help. She took his hand and sat up.

"Thank you, Walter. You are too kind. I suppose I got what I deserved. He was right about everything he said." Seras took a sip of blood and immediately her pain started to melt away.

"Miss Victoria, I'm sorry but no, you did not deserve so harsh a beating. Didn't you suffer enough last week?" Walter asked.

"Apparently Alucard didn't think so. He is my Master and I did fail to complete the mission on my own." Seras replied.

Walter handed her another blood bag. She usually only drank one but the more she drank, the stronger she would get. "You may have failed, Seras but I haven't see Alucard spend much time training you or teach you how to get stronger. He has left much of your training up to the Hellsing Captains. You are a vampire first, not a soldier. But, I won't argue with you when you need to rest. I shall tell Sir Integral that you are not feeling well."

"Please don't tell her what happened. I might tell her when I'm better. I just don't want to start any trouble. If she says something to Alucard – he might get angry with me." Seras pleaded with him.

Walter nodded at her. " I won't say anything except that you are not feeling well. I understand completely Miss Victoria." Walter handed her a few more blood bags. "I should be going now; let you get your rest. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Seras smiled at him. "Well...actually there is. I'm going to be bored out of my mind laying here for the next few days. I know I have to if I want to get better but I was wondering, Walter...could you get a few books to read? I think Sir Integral probably has them in her library."

"Certainly Miss Victoria – what books would you like?" Walter asked.

"Well, I always wanted to read Phantom of the Opera and any Sherlock Holmes mystery. Do you know if Sir Integgral has any copies?" Seras was pretty sure she had seen at least a few Sherlock Holmes books in Integral's office.

Walter grinned. "I'm pretty sure she does. I'll bring the books to you after I serve Integral her tea, okay?"

Seras nodded. "Great, that'll give me chance for a short nap. Thank you, Walter. I don't deserve anyone as sweet as you for a freind."

Walter put his finger on his lips. "Shhh, don't speak such nonsense. When you get better, Miss Victoria, perhaps you can help me with planting some tomatoes. It is rather lonely gardening alone."

Seras smiled at Walter. She appreciated his kindness more then words could express. Instead she reached for his face and stroked it lightly. "Thank you..." She said.

Walter leaned down and kissed her forehead. "When you get better, Miss Victoria, I plan on showing you that I'm not always such a perfect gentleman." He grinned mischievously at her before turning to go.

"Good," Seras said, "it'll give me something to look forward to."


	5. Choices

Seras Victoria was sprawled out on her coffin-bed with the lid open when there was a knock on her door. It wasn't quite dark outside yet and she had been up all day reading. Seras knew she would be dead on her feet tonight. She chuckled at the thought. Wasn't the vampire technically dead already? Seras finally felt like she had full recovered from her Master's punishment for failing to complete her mission and almost getting herself killed. Alucard had not been by to see her since the night he had quite literally beat her arse and she did not miss him one bit. Seras hoped it was Walter or Sir Integral at the door and not Alucard.

"Come in." Seras yelled. She didn't want to get up from her bed. The book had her mesmerized.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria." Walter looked at the vampire in her rather suggestive position on the bed and grinned.

Seras sat up immediately and couldn't help but blush. "Oh sorry, Walter. It is this book. The story is fascinating!"

Walter approached Seras and sat down next to her on the bed. "Which one are you reading, Miss Victoria?" He asked her.

"Carmella," Seras replied. "Thanks so much for getting them for me. I would have been bored out of my mind if I didn't have anything to read. I am kind of getting cabin fever."

"Now that you mention it…I was wondering if you would like to help me start planting a flower garden tonight." Walter asked her.

"Really?" Seras practically shouted. "I'd love to! I was beginning to think you would never ask me to help you again." Seras was so excited and filled with gratitude that she gave Walter a tight hug, pressing her chest up against his. When she felt his hand on her back, Seras looked into his eyes. The look of lust she saw there scared her just a little even though she wanted him too. Seras backed away just a little. "I'm sorry, Walter. I guess I kind of got carried away with the moment."

Walter stroked the back of her hair. "It is quite all right, Miss Victoria or may I call you Seras?"

She nodded. Walter pulled her to him and kissed her lips in a slow and gentle kiss. Seras kissed him back slowly at first but soon her desire took over. She pressed her body against Walter's and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Seras wanted to be closer to him – now. Seras whispered in his ear, "I want you, Walter." She was surprised when Walter pulled away. "Wha-wha-what?" She asked.

"Believe me, Seras; I want you too – right now. I have for the longest time." Walter explained.

"I know - it's because of what I am right?" Seras asked with a look of disappointment on her face.

Walter chuckled. "No, Seras, of course it isn't. Believe me; it is taking all of my self-control not to rip your clothes off right now."

Seras felt her face grow warm from the growing blush. "But then why, Walter?"

Walter took her hand in his and stroked it. "Seras it will be your first time. You deserve for it to be special. You've lost so much already."

Seras smiled at Walter. He was just too sweet. She hugged him gently. "Thank you, Walter. I really don't deserve you."

"Seras, you deserve so much more. Just be patient with me and we'll have a night you'll remember after I'm long gone---"

Seras put her finger on his lips – she could not bear to hear him talk like that. "Shhh-don't even say that. I don't want to think…" 

"I'm sorry, Seras. It will be a night for us both to remember, okay?"

Seras nodded and laid her head against his chest. Walter caressed her back. The two would-be lovers stayed in that position for over an hour. Neither one wanted to interrupt their moment of bliss. Finally, Seras Victoria fell asleep and Walter gently laid her on the bed. He stayed in the room staring at her beautiful body, not quite believing that she desired his old imperfect one. He grinned as he thought of all the things he would do to her and she to him. Plans of their special night started to form inside his mind. _Soon, Seras, soon._ Walter remembered that he needed to talk to Integral about Alucard. He would also ask her for a few days off.

Walter had arranged for a meeting with Integral when Alucard was scheduled to be on an out of town mission. It was the only way they could ensure their privacy. Walter sat opposite Integral's desk. She had been responding to a particularly nasty email from Enrico Maxwell, the leader of Section XIII. Integral turned, lit her cigar, and gave Walter her full attention.

"Hello, Walter, I'm finished now. Thank you for being so patient. I had to respond to that idiot's email or it would have grated at me until I did. Now, what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Integral asked.

Walter smiled at the woman he had watched grow up. "I understand completely." The butler shifted in his chair nervously. "It is about…Alucard. I know that you had walked in on our rather – heated discussion."

Integral chuckled. "Heated discussion? Do you mean your fist fight, Walter?"

"Well – yes. I would rather not bore you with the details but for it to come to that, a fight; you can imagine that Alucard and myself are not on good terms."

Integral nodded. "I was hoping it was only temporary, Walter. Is it serious?"

"Very. It is not something that we can settle or agree on. I'm afraid things between us will always be rather tense. "Walter answered.

"That might make things difficult, Walter. Sometimes you two must interact to perform your duties for Hellsing."

"Yes, that brings me to why I'm here. With your approval, Sir Integral, I would like to train someone else to handle Lord Alucard's weapons. That should limit our interactions." Walter explained and waited for Integral's response.

Integral did not say anything for a few moments as she considered Walter's request. She had a feeling what this was about but knew that Walter did not want to discuss the situation with her and respected his privacy. "I don't think it should be a problem as long as the person is as good as you."

"I think you will be pleased, I would like Miss Victoria to take over. She already has quite an extensive knowledge of guns and is a quick learner. I would able to assist her, of course." Walter looked at Integral for her reaction.

Integral grinned. It might be quite good for Seras to take on the responsibility of Alucard's guns. Doing so would force Alucard to see a different side to Seras and the task would give the girl some self-confidence. "I think Seras would be well-suited for the job. I have no problem with it Walter as long as you supervise her training and are available as a consultant to Miss Victoria.

Walter beamed. "Thank you, Sir Integral."

"Walter, do you think there is any chance of repairing your friendship with Alucard. You two have known each other for such a long time – I hate to see such problems develop between friends." Integral closed her eyes as she waited for him to answer.

"Well," Walter said, "Unless Alucard admits he is wrong, I can't see anything changing. I wish it wasn't so. I will do my best to be cordial to him so things don't get too---"

"Heated?" Integral asked.

Walter nodded. "I suppose I should be going. Oh, I almost forgot. Can I have this weekend off?"

"Yes, you may. There is nothing planned and things have been so bloody slow. Have a good night, Walter." Integral said as she returned her attention to her computer.

"Good night, Sir Integral." Walter said as he walked out the door.  
---------------  
Walter had one last stop to make before the matter would be laid to rest. Alucard.  
He walked down to the vampire's room in the basement and knocked on the door. Walter was surprised when Alucard came to the door instead of telling him to come in. "Lord Alucard, I hope now isn't a bad time." Walter said.

Alucard smirked. "Not particularly – what brings you down here, Angel?"

"I thought we should clear the air, Alucard." Walter explained. "I don't think we will ever agree on your treatment of Seras Victoria. I can't forgive what you did to her. I understand your reasons but…well let's just leave it at that. I don't wish to fight with you or leave Hellsing, either."

Alucard sat down and motioned for his old comrade to do the same. "Sounds like a dilemma to me, Walter."

Walter nodded. "I would like to call a truce, Alucard. I will not interfere in your relationship with Miss Victoria. It is not my place after all. However, if you hurt her like you did before…I can't say what I'll do. My actions may be more ruthless if there is a next time."

Alucard grinned. "I would expect nothing less from you, Angel of death. Let's hope there won't be a next time."

"Yes, let us. Seras Victoria will be handling your weapon requests and repairs. And our friendship, Alucard – is over. I will be cordial to you but that is all." Walter turned to walk away.

"Angel – can you answer me one question?" Alucard asked.

"Yes?" Walter replied.

"Why is it that even strong humans like yourself have such delicate emotions?" Alucard studied his old friend.

"If I knew the answer to that question, Lord Alucard, I would not be a butler but a psychiatrist." Walter knew as he walked out the door it would be the last time he would be in that room. A sadness filled his heart. Alucard and he had never been emotionally close but they had been comrades in a time of war. Such relationships built a sort of intimacy between soldiers. And no matter what happened Walter would always respect the vampire. Yet he hated him for what he did to Seras. There was no going back now – Walter had chosen his ally. It was Seras and being her friend, her lover would bring the most special rewards.


End file.
